wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Aulis Jokela
Aulis Jokela is the former Master Apothecary of the Sons of Iron chapter, who for the second time joined the Deathwatch - the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos - in 115.M42, under the requirement of the Apocryphon Oath, based upon his xenos-murdering expertise and incredible ability to heal his Brothers and craft remedies to various xeno-viruses. History Initiation Born into a family of medics on the ravaged world of Suami, Aulis Jokela was among the very first natives recruited to become part of the newly Founded Sons of Iron Chapter in 738.M41. Even before being inducted into the youngest sons of Ferrus Manus, Aulis had displayed an almost uncanny ability to focus on the tasks he felt necessary to ensure the survival of humans on Suami. He could spend days without eating, barely drinking, while trying to decipher ancient tomes of medical knowledge. This mental fortitude allowed him to become an Astartes for, while he severely lagged behind the physical standards expected by the former Iron Hands charged with guiding the nascent Chapter, his indomitable will made him finish all the trials they could throw at him without complaining or even contemplating the faintest idea of giving up. Added to his charming personality, which managed to earn the grundging respect of the Astartes for never wavering, even when they did their best to break him, he was among the first inductees in the ranks of the Sons of Iron. Astartes Career As befitting a former Master Apothecary, Aulis Jokela career is long and deserving of praise. The first century of his life was spent not only proving himself on the battlefield and outside, becoming an Apothecary at the young age of twenty-five, after having displayed a will to focus on this specialist rank, but also shaping the very nature of his Chapter. Indeed, a strict believer of the Suami's Creed, he chafed at the livery and cult of his Chapter. Thanks to his charisma, he managed to convert most of the Iron Hands to the wisdom of giving up bionics for flesh and had the armors of his Chapter repainted, even if he refuses to acknowledge his role in such powerful events. However, it was when he reached his first century of service that Jokela truly became legendary, when joining the Deathwatch for the first time, vowing to serve for 89 Terrans Years. There he fought all kind of xenos, from Necrons awakening on Imperial Worlds, to Orks waging wars against their kinds in their repulsive empires. While the larger Imperium know nothing of his actions, he is credited with saving millions of lives on Khanada, when an encroaching Hive Fleet released micro-organisms meant to consume the bodies of the inhabitants from the inside. Aulis devised a remedy, allowing the defenders to repell the Tyranids. Once his service was completed, he returned to his Chapter, where he became Master Apothecary. He served proudly for centuries among the Sons of Iron, but, when came 115.M42 and that the Iron Crusade came to an end, he petitioned the Inflexible for the right to be dispatched to the Deathwatch once more, a right he was granted immediately, even if his Brothers mourned his departure. Unlike the first time he joined the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos, Jokea vowed to never return on Suami, except as a Dreadnought. Personality Aulis is an aberration among his Chapter : this brother is incredibly cheerful and even optimistic, maintaining such dispositions even in the direst moments, where most of the Sons of Iron are dour, cold and seem aloof and arrogants to outsiders. Even if, as a high-ranking Apothecary of the Deathwatch, he spends much of his time in the genetic banks or healing his harmed battle brothers, Aulis Jokela always find the time to joke as a mean to relax the Sons of Iron and now his Brothers from the Deathwatch. Such attitude may unnerve some Astartes, but Aulis Jokela's skills, both as an Apothecary and a warrior are such that none dare to speak ill of him. Appearance Almost five centuries old, Aulis Jokela flesh is starting to show his age. His short brown hair is greying quickly, the right half of his face, still made of flesh, is wrinkled and his skin pale. The left half of his skull, including his face, was replaced by a bionic, as befitting of an high-ranking Son of Iron. His left arm and his right legs have also been replaced by bionics, courtesy of a Necron slicing the former during the Purge of Tainted Steel, while the latter was shattered by a mine during the recent Iron Crusade. Wargear * Auspex model Voidshadow - Aulis make uses of a secretive and unsanctioned model of Auspex, unique to his Chapter, hallowing him to track dephased foes, such as some Necron killing-machines. As a mean to avoid detection, his Auspex was added to his half-bionic skull, a recent addition to allow him to help the Deathwatch without bringing harm to the Sons of Iron. * Diagnostor Helmet - Apothecaries often replace their usual helmet with a Diagnostor Helmet, which contains upgraded Auto-senses and readouts to assist with their charge of treating the injured and maintaining their Battle-Brothers’ physical combat readiness. * Toxin's Edge - A recently-crafted Power-Sword, Toxin's Edge has been gifted by Tumoas Vahanen, the Second Inflexible, to Aulis when he left the Chapter to join the Deathwatch for the second time. To allow the Apothecary to make use of his tools, this power-sword can only be wielded one-handed, but what it loses in versatility and strength, it win backs in speed and deadliness. * Iron Storm - This finely crafted Bolt Pistol contains special munitions, which heart is comprised of some of the deadliest toxins of Suami, which are released when the bolt penetrate the body of a foe ensuring that even a usually non-fatal wound will kill almost 90% of Aulis' targets. To ensure a constant supply of munition, Aulis delivered the template the Deathwatch fortress. * Narthecium - The tool of an Apothecary’s trade, a Narthecium contains implements specially designed for Space Marine physiology and for performing first aid without having to remove the patient’s Power Armour. It also comprises various counterseptics, skin patches, transfusions and other compounds engineered for the Space Marines’ physiology, and several stasis tubes for storing recovered gene-seed. * Reductor - Retrieval and storage of a fallen Battle-Brother’s gene-seed is so critical that Apothecaries carry a special tool for this operation. While a Reductor is not required for Progenoid removal, it significantly reduces the time. This surgical implement fastens under the wrist. It includes a monomolecular saw for penetrating Power Armour and Ossmodula-enhanced rib cages, and a diamantine-tipped extractor drill. Aulis's Reductor has been modified to allow retrival from dead Primaris. * Frag and Krak Grenades Relations Quotes Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Sons of Iron